I Dream Of A Clown?
by Lil-Miss-Sarcasm AKA RJ
Summary: Maria's having bad dreams. But, these aren't normal nightmares. These dreams are literally attacking her. Not only phiscally, but mentally too. Soon she's not the only being attacked. Is it trying to kill them or is it after more? Vote for what dream you
1. Chapter 1: Just A Nightmare

**Chapter One: Just a Nightmare**

**Note: **Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.

_Maria was walking down the hall. It was quiet and no one was around like there should be. It was a hospital there should be doctors everywhere no matter what time it is. There was a sound. Maria turned around and walked into a room. Her cousin Zoey was there. She looked so sick and helpless. All of a sudden she began to scream in her sleep and her heart rate was flat lining. Maria tried to call for someone but found she had no voice. She turned around and screamed. In front of her there was a terrible creature. If anyone had just glanced at it, it would look like a normal clown. But, if you looked in its eyes you could tell it was anything but. A smile began to creep on its face, it reached out its hand. It had three fingers on each hand and they squeezed her throat. She could feel her breaths getting smaller and smaller until she couldn't breathe anymore. She tried to scream out but she couldn't. Get Off! She thought frantically. _

"Maria! Maria! Wake up!"

Maria woke up with her eyes wide open, gasping for air, and sweating.

"It was just a nightmare, Maria. Just a nightmare." Her mother said wrapping her in a hug.

But something nagged in Maria's mind that it was anything but.


	2. Chapter 2: Continues

**Chapter Two: Continues**

"Hello! Maria are you listening to me?" Alex asked waving a hand in front of Maria's face as she slouched on the counter to the Crash Down.

"What?" Maria asked looking up snapping out of were ever she was. "Sorry. I must have dosed of for a sec there." Maria said.

"Yeah I would say so. I ordered my food twenty minutes ago and it's been sitting on the ledge for ten." Kyle said

"Who asked you?" Maria snapped. Kyle shrugged and moved back.

"Oh, attitude. Knew I shouldn't have come in today." Michael said as he came in with Max and they sat down at the counter.

"Don't worry. I have something special saved for you." Maria said with a sarcastic smile.

"What is wrong with you?" Alex asked.

"I didn't get much sleep last night I had a nightmare." Maria said. "My mom woke me up. And said I was screaming my head off."

"So that was you that woke me up at four in the morning last night." Kyle said with a laugh.

Maria didn't respond she just walked away picked up his food, and his shake which someone had left there. She slammed the food down and the shake spilled so much it got all over Kyle. "Now what did you say again?" Maria asked in an innocent voice. Michael began laughing. Kyle did nothing he just blinked a few times, looked at what had gotten covered, and then shrugged, and began to eat his fries.

"What was your nightmare about?" Alex asked ignoring what had just happened.

"Some stupid creepy clown thing was trying to kill me. The dream was super when I woke up it even hurt as if he had really choked me." Maria said as she picked up somebody's plates.

"Oh sounds creepy." Liz said walking in from the back. She wasn't looking up though she was looking down calculating her tips in her head.

"Whatever." Maria said in a bitter voice.

Liz looked up and saw Kyle, and she tried to hold a laugh.

"Don't do it." Kyle said holding up his hand. It seemed as if it got harder to try not to laugh for Liz. "Don't." Kyle said. Then Liz started laughing. "And she does it anyways." Kyle said in a rude voice. "I'm sorry Kyle." Liz said in a sweet voice. "It's just too funny." Liz said.

"That's it." Kyle said getting up. "I'm going home. And taking a shower." He started walking away and grabbed his plate of food. "Send me a bill." He said walking away. Liz shook her head slowly and walked over to Maria.

"Did you do that?" She asked Maria. "No," Maria said and when Liz gave her a disbelieving look she said "Ok, yes."

"Maybe you should go take a nap." Liz said. "Go upstairs, and take a nap in my bed. I'll cover you."

"I don't need a nap." Maria said walking away, and then she turned away and said "Just a little one."

_Maria looked around the similar room she had seen many times. Why am I here, she thought. She heard a sound and turned to look at her cousin. She looked so helpless just lying there. She didn't deserve what she was going through. Zoey was a good person. She helped out, was sweet, and even got straight A's. Maria shook her head. Zoey began to scream and shake. Maria turned to get some help, but when she did she saw that thing again. It had that same evil smile on it. It grabbed her by the waste and she could feel the life draining out of her. "Get Off!!!" She screamed. No one could hear her not even Zoey. It's claw was flat on her stomach and it was still hurting her. "GET OFF!" She screamed even louder._

"Maria wake up." She heard someone yell. She woke up and hugged the person without even opening her eyes. Not even caring who it was.

"It's ok." Said the voice. For some reason she couldn't remember who the person was so she just said "Oh Michael."

"Okay. Not the response I was hoping for." The person said. Maria opened her eyes and saw Liz. Maria didn't say anything anymore. Only because she felt a sharp pain on her stomach in the same place were the thing had it's hand on her.


	3. Chapter 3: Symptoms

**Chapter Three: Symptoms**

"Are you sure you're ok Maria?" Liz said through the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I told you it was just a nightmare." Maria said looking in the mirror.

"Well you were screaming your head off. So I'm sorry if I'm a little freaked. I mean I could hear you down in the restaurant." Liz said.

By now Maria had stopped listening. She splashed cold water on her face. "Get a grip." She whispered to herself. "It was just a nightmare." The pain from her stomach grew and grew. She began unbuttoning (with her eyes closed) her shirt fearing what she would she when she finally finished. When she got to the last button she opened her eyes and gasped. On her stomach there was a hand or claw print. It had three fingers just like the thing in her dreams.

"Maria? Are you ok?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maria said in her most convincing voice. But she wasn't trying to convince Liz she was trying to convince herself.

"I'm really scared." Liz said closing her locker door.

"She said it was just a dream." Michael said.

"Yeah, but the way she looked. And they way she talked. I could just tell she was scared." Liz said.

"Come on. You're not the only one who's known Maria forever." Alex said. "Don't you think I would have noticed if there was something wrong?"

"Alex. Don't take this the wrong way." Liz said putting her arm around Alex. "But you're not the must observant person in the world."

"I resent that." Alex said turning his head.

"We still love you all the same." Liz said.

"Whatever." Alex said.

"Look I'm being serious here though." Liz said getting back on the subject.

"Did she at least tell you what the dream was about?" Michael said.

"She said that it was like the last time except it didn't choke her. It was like draining the life out of her." Liz said beginning to walk.

"Ewe, I'm so glad I'm not her." Alex said.

"Look, we'll talk about this later just don't tell her I told you guys. She told me not to tell anyone." Liz said opening the cafeteria doors.

"You know," Michael said. "For thinking it's only a dream. She sure doesn't want us to know."

"She probably doesn't want to worry you guys. Besides we know not to call for help unless it's a big problem." Liz said.

"Yeah and the less we call attention the better." Alex said.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just coming down with something." Maria said putting her hand to her forehead. "I'm just gonna go to the nurse."

"Ok just feel better." Liz said.

"Well you're showing signs of a cold. Nothing to worry about." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Maria said. "I'm just gonna call my mom and ask her to pick me up."

"Here use the phone here." The nurse said pointing to phone, and then she left.

Maria turned around and looked. No one was around. She began to lift up her shirt until your could see the claw mark on her stomach. It looked as if the wound would open up and begin to bleed. It was also swollen, and was purple. She took her pinky and barely touched in then winced in pain.

"Ow." She said to herself. She slowly put her shirt down. Then she picked up the phone and called her mom.

_When I get home I'll just take a nap. Hopefully monster free, then when I wake up I'll feel better. _


	4. Chapter 4: DreamWalking

**Chapter Four: Dreamwalking**

"Hey Isabel." Liz said as she sat down next to her.

"Hi Liz." Isabel said not looking up from her book.

"We're friends right?" Liz asked.

"What do you want?" Isabel said looking up.

"Ok here's the thing. Maria says that her dreams are just that dreams but I can tell that she's super freaked out by them." Liz said at an unnormal speed. "So…."

"You were wondering if I would dream walk into her dreams." Isabel finished.

"Yes." Liz said. "Would you?"

"Does she know your asking?" Isabel asked.

"No. I don't even think the thought crossed her mind." Liz said.

"Fine." Isabel said then Liz squealed and was about to hug Isabel when she said "But, on the record. I think this is a bad idea." Liz nodded and continued to hug Isabel.

Liz got up to go then turned around and said "And," Then Isabel interrupted her again "Don't tell her. Got it." Liz nodded and continued walking.

* * *

Isabel looked through her new yearbook.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. I shouldn't be doing this without Maria's permission._

Isabel stopped at Maria's picture.

_It's now or never._

Isabel laid down, put her finger on Maria's picture and dozed off.

_

* * *

Isabel looked around to see where she was. She was in a white hallway. The only other person there was Maria. Maria didn't seem to see her so Isabel continued to look for a sign of where she was. She turned her head and saw a map. At the top it said Michigan Regional. Michigan? According to the map they were in the children's ward. Maria turned into a room. Isabel sped up but stopped in front of the room Maria was in. There was a chart in front of the door. The chart said the patient was a little girl, around ten, and she was in for the flu. And her name was…Zoey DeLuca. DeLuca? She turned into the room and saw Maria standing at the foot of the bed. Then the girl began to scream and toss and turn. Maria turned around then this thing appeared in front of her. "Maria no!!!!" The thing grabbed for her neck and began to choke her. The thing seemed to notice her it turned around and hit Isabel across the face. Making her fly across a wall._

* * *

Isabel woke up to see Max next to her bed. "What's the matter?" Max asked.

"We may have a problem."


	5. Chapter 5: Five Fingered Tales

**Chapter Five: Five Fingered Tales**

"It's not like I can go up to her and just tell her." Isabel argued with Max.

"Of course you can its very simple." Max said

"Right I'll just walk up to her and say 'Hey I dreamed walked you WITHOUT your permission and now I know about the monster that's haunting your every waking moment. So, can I help?'" Isabel in a fake peppy voice. "No. People hate it when you go inside their dreams WITH their permission. I doubt Maria will be happy."

"What about Maria?" Michael said walking into their conversation.

"Oh, Max will tell you." Isabel said then quickly walked away.

Max opened his mouth and looked changed from looking at Isabel to Michael.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!!" Maria screamed at Liz, but not without coughing when she finished. Liz gritted her teeth guiltily as Maria yelled at her.

"I was worried about you." Liz said in an innocent voice.

"That's still no excuse for going behind my back." Maria said.

"It's a good one though." Liz said in a baby voice.

"No!" Maria said.

Liz's lip quivered and she gave Maria puppy eyes.

"Stop it. That does not work on me I invented it." Maria said.

"Let's just see what Isabel says." Liz said.

* * *

"Look whatever that thing was it hurt me and it wasn't even my dream so I think you need to be careful." Isabel said.

"Fine I'll be careful." Maria said rolling her eyes.

"Maria listen to her." Michael said.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Maria said staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

Before he could respond Tess spoke. "You know this reminds me of a story Nasedo used to tell me." She got up and began walking around. "It was about this thing that was like a diease that was on Antar. It would torture you in your sleep until it finally killed you."

"Puts a whole new meaning to 'If you die in your dreams you die in real life'" Liz said.

"Yeah," Tess said. "Then eventually they got it off Antar and nobody knew where it went. Except are you sure it had three fingers? Because this one had Five."

"I'm sure." Maria said.

"Are you positive?" Tess asked.

"Yes Tess." Maria said then sighed.

"Are you-" Tess got cut off by Maria.

"YES!" Maria yelled.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure. Just incase." Tess said.

"You want to know how sure I am." Maria snapped. "Because besides the fact that this thing has been haunting my every sleeping moment." Maria looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she lifted up her shirt to show everyone the claw shaped mark on her stomach.

"It left this little present."


	6. Chapter 6: Rats in the Kitchen

**Chapter Six: Rats in the Kitchen**

"Does it hurt?" Michael asked.

Maria groaned and rolled her eyes. He had been asking her that ever since they had left the Crash Down, and he hadn't left her sight since and it was extremely annoying.

"For the last time it only hurts if you touch it." Maria said.

"You should have had Max heal it." Michael said.

"You don't even know if you can heal it since I got it in a dream and again when you touch it, it hurts." Maria said.

"Fine but you're not staying alone tonight." Michael said.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. And how did you know my mom wasn't home I didn't tell you that." Maria said accusingly.

"You're kidding right?" Michael asked. "It would take an idiot not to know about the huge alien merchandise convention. Even Kyle's dad had to go because they thought they might need police protection." He shrugged at the last comment.

Maria looked at him accusingly for a second then turned away.

"You're still not staying alone tonight." Michael said.

"I'll be fine." Maria said.

"I still think you should stay with me or Liz." Michael said.

**

* * *

4 A.M.**

"What are you doing here?" Michael yawned opening the door and seeing Maria standing there.

"I had another nightmare. And Liz's is too far." Maria said brushing past Michael.

Michael closed the door and locked it.

"I'm taking the bed and you're staying on the couch." Maria said.

**

* * *

5 A.M.**

_Maria turned around and saw it. "What do you want with me?" She asked. "You'll find out soon enough." It growled. It moved close to her so his mouth was inches away from her ears. "Just remember. If you do anything to mess up my plan, I'll kill them all." She saw images of Liz, Alex, Michael, Kyle, Isabel, Max, and Tess all around her. "No matter what they can do." _

Maria woke up with a start. Her cloths were drenched in her sweat. Her breath was huffed and made her sound like she was hyperventilating. Her throat felt dry. She got up and went into the kitchen without waking up Michael. She went to the refrigerator and got something to drink. Just as she was pouring something in her glass she heard something. It was almost like a scratching on the floor. She turned around and saw nothing. She drank from the glass and heard it again, but this time it was almost in multiple and it was so much louder. She turned around, and then saw them. They had the same eyes as It. There were almost fifty of them maybe even more. Maria dropped her glass then called Michael. Because in the kitchen running up to her were rats and they were about to get her.

* * *

Tess rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Something had woken her up, but she had no idea what. She got up and was about to open Kyle's door when he opened it himself. "Did you hear that?" She asked. "Yeah what was that?" Kyle said then yawned. They both heard the loud cawing of a bird. They both walked over to the see through sliding doors. Something flew by the window. "Oh my God. Was that a vulture?" Tess asked. "I don't know is that the one that flies around dead bodies while they are decomposing?" Kyle asked. Tess didn't answer instead they looked at each other and seemed to reach a silent understanding. Kyle opened the door and Tess slowly moved behind him and she turned on the light as she passed the switch. The vultures flew around their back yard mainly encircling one specific area. Tess lifted her palm towards them and they all moved away. Tess covered her mouth and Kyle gasped as they saw the terrible sight before them. Where the birds had been encircling was a dead body of a teenage boy, a teenage boy who had gone to their school. But, the most disturbing thing was that his body was covered in blood and his arm was separated from his body. And next to him drawn in blood was the word MARIA. As soon as Tess and Kyle had both read it, it disappeared, without any trace that it had been there.

* * *

Michael ran into the kitchen after hearing Maria's call. "What is it…" Michael's voice trailed off as he saw the rats scurrying towards them. "I don't think we should stay here." Maria said shaking her head. Michael grabbed Maria's hand and ran out of the kitchen slamming the door behind them. Michael let go of Maria and grabbed the phone. He dialed Max's number almost five times before he heard a pounding at the door. "Michael, I think they're breaking down the door." Maria said. Suddenly the door jerked off the hinges and the rats came barging in. Michael stuck out his hand towards them as Maria ran behind him. "What are you waiting for do something!" Maria yelled hysterically. "I am its not working!" He yelled back. Maria and Michael ran out of the apartment as fast as possible. 


	7. Chapter 7:You Die In Your Dreams You Die

**Chapter Seven: You Die In Your Dreams You Die **

Max's head snapped up.

_That was an extremely weird dream, _Max thought. _Why in the world would I dream about Kyle and Tess? _

He felt a pain in his cheek, he touché his cheek and took out a pencil that was stuck to his face.

_Where am I? Oh that's right I'm at the Crash Down. _

He had gone there to study with Liz. So where was Liz? He looked around and found Liz asleep on the counter in a book. He walked over and shook her awake.

"We're closed." Liz said in a dazed voice.

"Liz wake up." Max said in an annoying voice.

"Five more minutes." She groaned.

"Liz I'm serious get up." Max said beginning to get annoyed.

"What?" Liz said her head popping up like a pop tart.

"We fell asleep." Max said.

"That's what you woke me up for." Liz said.

"No I woke you up to tell you about the dream I had." Max said.

Something crashed in the back. They both looked at the door leading to the back room.

"Hello?" Liz yelled to the back.

No one replied except for another crash.

Max walked to the door with Liz closely behind him. He counted the seconds till opening the door with his fingers. He opened the door and they both sighed in relief. No one was there.

They heard another crash. This time it came from upstairs.

"Oh here we go again." Liz whimpered.

_

* * *

Where am I? Alex thought. This isn't Isabel's house. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing but darkness. He looked front and saw a hallway. A very familiar hallway. Wait a minute. I'm at school. Duh I was studying and I fell asleep, so the first place I thought of was school. Alex nodded his head in agreement with himself. He walked down the hall and into his math class. He turned around to head out again then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked up and saw what could only be the monster Maria had described. Then when he looked down he saw a knife in the creature's claws that was lodged in his stomach. It pulled it out and Alex grimaced in pain. Blood dropped out of the wound and on the floor. The creature smiled an evil smile. Then disappeared. Blood soaked through his cloths everywhere. And the pain took him over till he heard someone call his name. _

"ALEX!" Isabel shook him as much as she could but he wouldn't wake up. She grabbed another blanket and covered his wound. There was blood everywhere and she had to stop it from bleeding.

"ALEX WAKE UP!" She heard the hysteria in her own voice. Finally slowly his eyes opened.

"Thank God." She said to herself.

Alex looked down and saw the blood. "Ow."

"I think the bleeding finally stopped." Isabel said.

Alex nodded and touched one of the blankets that had been soaked through.

"I'm gonna go call Max, will you be ok?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah, I'm good; just get me some water while you're up." Alex said.

Isabel nodded and got up.

* * *

Max climbed the last stair and gasped at he saw. He heard Liz's gasp too. 

There were spiders everywhere. Not normal spiders either. No, they were at least two feet tall and had piercing red eyes.

"I hate spiders." Liz said in a hysterical voice.

Max's cell phone rang and all the spiders looked their way. So, Liz and Max did the only thing possible. Ran like hell.

They went outside of the Crash Down and the spiders followed them. At least until they reached the door. The spiders stopped and didn't go past the door.

Max's continuously rang so he picked it up as Liz stared at the door and how the spiders couldn't leave.

"Hello"

"Max you need to get back home now! Alex is hurt and you have to heal him."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine but he'll be even better once you get here. Hurry!"

Isabel hung up before he could respond.

"Liz we have to go to my house." Max said.

Liz nodded just looking at the restaurant.

"Max!" Max turned around and saw Michael and Maria running towards him.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Rats, big rats, very, very big rats." Maria said, with her eyes wide.

"Huge rats appeared in the kitchen and attacked us." Michael said.

"Almost as bad as us." Max said.

"Spiders, very big spiders." Liz said hugging Maria and pointing to the door.

"Why aren't they coming outside?" Michael asked.

Max shrugged.

"Oh and did we mention the rats weren't effected by our powers." Michael said.

"Oh boy." Max said. "Well we'll have to discuss this in the car."

"Car?" Maria squeaked.

"Yeah we have to get to my house. Alex is hurt." Max said.

* * *

"Let me see him." Max said as they came into the house. 

Isabel moved over and let Max see Alex

The phone rang and Isabel ran into the kitchen.

Max removed the bandage and put his hand over the wound on Alex's stomach. Alex grunted and bit his bottom lip.

Liz offered him her hand and he took it and squeezed.

Max closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Maria looked at a fake watch and looked impatient.

"It's not working." Max said finally. He pouted his lips like a little kid who didn't get his candy.

"What do you mean?" Isabel said coming in from the kitchen.

Max groaned in annoyance (obviously he was frustrated). "I put hand on wound; I use powers and powers no worky. There's no other way to explain it." Max said.

"Just cover it up for now till we find out more." Liz said.

"Who was on the phone?" Michael asked.

"Kyle." Isabel said hesitantly.

"It's like 5 in the morning." Max said.

"Yeah well," Isabel bit her lip then spoke quickly "KylenadTessfoundadeadbodyintheirbackyardandthewordsMariawasspelledoutintheguysblood."

"WHAT!" Max yelled. "They found a body?"

"Yeah they're coming over when they're done with the cops." Isabel said.

"This is getting bad." Liz said.

* * *

"I already told you this. I heard a noise I went to go find Kyle and we went outside and the body was there." Tess said for the hundredth time. 

"Are you sure? You didn't hear anything before or after?" The officer asked.

"Yes I forgot to mention I saw the killer and we played a nice game of bingo!" Tess said in frustration and threw her arms up in the air.

"This is no joking matter, now are you sure that's all."

_Well besides the whole Maria spelled out in blood thing. Yeah I'm sure. _

"Yes."

"Do you have anywhere else you can stay?" The officer asked.

"Yes we do." Kyle said from behind her. "I just called our friends and we are going there now."

"Well make sure to stay near in case we have any other questions for you two." The officer said.

"Sir, yes sir." Tess said under her breath and Kyle shoved her a bit.

"Ok both of you get some rest." The officer said.

* * *

"You're all going to need it." The officer said as he walked away from the two teenagers. 

As he walked out of the house his body morphed. He went from the young and handsome police officer to the clown creature he loved so much.

All he needed was a couple more weeks and he would finally have the nourishment he so craved. And even better he would get it from the bitch that had almost killed him at least 50 years ago. He smiled and showed his yellow teeth that were covered in blood. And as soon as he got rid of the King, Queen, Princess, and General he would get what he so wanted. He lifted his three fingers and blasted a car window just out of his giddiness. All he needed was a little more time. He would get his revenge and set a future for his kind all in one try.

"Let the games begin."


	8. Chapter 8: Some Conclusions and Some Que

**Chapter Eight: Some Conclusions and Some Questions**

"How could you see what happened?" Tess asked.

Max just shrugged.

"I have a better question?" Isabel said. "Why wasn't Max able to heal Alex?"

"Maybe it was the whole if you die in your dreams you die in real life concept." Maria said.

"But, that wouldn't make sense." Alex said. "Look at that pile of blankets I soaked through I should be dead."

"Obviously this thing wants us alive for something." Liz said.

"Well we're just gonna have to be careful." Michael said.

"Michael's right." Max said. "No more staying alone anymore. Always have someone with you at all times. This thing is after something and we have to figure it out. We should split up into twos. Michael you and Maria, Me and Isabel can be together since we already live together." Max said.

"What about if we have to go to the bathroom." Alex objected.

"Yeah and shouldn't one of us be with the humans incase we need to use powers." Tess said.

"Ok, ok. Simple solution." Max said. "You're right Tess. And if you have to go to the bathroom well just find another person to go with you or talk through the door. Now like I said Michael and Maria, Isabel you can go with Alex, I'll go with Liz, and Tess you can go with Kyle."

"Where is Kyle?" Liz said looking around the room.

The phone began to ring again and Isabel ran to pick it up.

"Who's that gonna be it's-" Max said looking at his watch. "8!"

"Something tells me we aren't going to school today." Alex said. "Hand me your laptop Max."

Max reached over and handed Alex the laptop. He began typing something and continued working even when Isabel came back.

"Mom and Dad. There was some legal action down at the convention and they have to stay for a while." Isabel said.

Max nodded.

"Um guys seriously where is Kyle?" Tess asked.

_

* * *

This can't be good. Where am I? Kyle walked down the hall and looked around. He saw a door. He slowly opened the door and went inside. It was his father's office at the police station. Why am I here? He heard something behind him. He didn't let it scare him he kept walking to the desk. If this was exactly like his father's office the draw should have some kind of weapon, a taser or a gun or something. He sat down at the desk but no one was there. He reached down into the desk and grabbed a stick? No those things officers used to beat people with. What were they called? He didn't remember and he really didn't care. All of a sudden he was forced back against the chair and a knife was held at his throat. "You've seen what happens to your friend when I used this thing. That was just a warning. Stay out of my way." "Tough luck BoBo." Kyle snapped. He hit the thing in the stomach with the stick. It growled and Kyle was able to get free. Come on wake up now! He heard a phone ringing in the distance and Isabel talking. "No mom we'll be fine." "Yeah we're getting ready for school right now." WAKE UP!! That's it. Kyle pinched himself and the office, stick, and BoBo disappeared. It slowly dissolved into-_

* * *

-Tess.

"Kyle wake up!" Tess said shaking him.

"I'm up!" Kyle said sitting up and rubbing his head.

* * *

"Why is he doing this?" Maria asked.

No one answered her they just stayed silent except for the occasional typing of Alex on the laptop.

"Well let's look at the facts." Liz said finally.

"Ok we have spiders, and rats." Maria said.

"And the nightmares." Kyle offered.

"Plus the wounds." Alex said not looking up from the computer.

"Not to mention the body." Tess said grabbing a notebook and started writing stuff down.

"Ok why didn't the spiders leave the restaurant?" Max asked.

"Or the apartment." Michael said.

"Maybe it's like the vampire thing only opposite." Maria said. "You know can't come in unless invited and can't come out unless thrown out."

Tess began to scribble something.

"That would make some sense." Liz said. "Now the dreams."

"He's obviously trying to do something to me and it must have something to do with my cousin." Maria said.

"Or maybe," Alex said putting the laptop to the side. "He's making us relive our worst memories. My worst memory was when I was late to school and ripped my pants on the way to class."

"I remember that." Kyle said. "Good times, good times."

"Focus Kyle. What was so bad that happened at the station?" Tess said.

"Oh," Kyle said. "I found a gun and accidentally shot my father in the leg."

Maria just shook her head in disappointment.

"This is good." Tess said writing.

The computer beeped and Alex picked it up typed something then said "We are now officially on an excused field trip. I do believe the words genius and thank you are all coming to your minds right now but please one at a time."

"Alex you're a genius and thank you." Maria and Liz said at the same time.

"You're a god." Maria shook her head and made movements with her hand.

"You're an artist. Yadda, yadda, yadda." Liz finished.

"I'm gonna get something to drink." Tess said getting up and putting down her notes. She left before anyone had a chance to say anything.

* * *

Tess filled her hands with water and splashed her face.

"No…" She whimpered as her eye lids closed and she fell to the ground.

_

* * *

NO! Tess opened her eyes and looked around. Where am I? The cave. She looked around and saw the cave were she had come out of her pod. What was it that Alex had said about worst…nightmares, experiences? What was it? "Memories." A voice said. She turned around and saw that creature. The thing that Kyle had nicknamed BoBo. It looked so familiar, but she put her finger on it. "Hello your majesty." He said with a sarcastic bow. Then again maybe she could remember. "What do you want with us?" She said. "Like I told your little boyfriend stay out of my way." He said then smiled. Even in the dream she could smell it's rotten breath. "Ever heard of a tic-tac?" Tess said. "Oh I almost forgot I want my revenge. Oh don't you remember. Well it was right before the Royal Four died a meddlesome Queen tried and almost succeeded in killing me. Give you three guesses who." It snarled. "Well I'd love to stay and catch up but I have some new found research to do." Tess said with a smile then pinched herself awake._

* * *

"Give me the computer." Tess said as she walked in and began typing despite her friend's questioning looks. 


	9. Chapter 9: Research

**Chapter Nine: Research**

Tess and Kyle walked to the CrashDown.

Kyle tried to pull the door open.

"Push, genius." Tess said pushing the door easily with a disbelieving look.

She walked in shaking her head and sat at the counter.

"What do you have?" Michael asked as they sat down next to him, Maria, Alex and Isabel.

Tess reached into her backpack and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Whoa Tess," Maria said taking the stack of papers. "When you get into something you get into really something."

Max and Liz walked out from the back and sat down at the counter.

"Wow." Liz said.

"Can you just give us the cliffnotes version?" Maria said as Liz began to lookj through the papers.

"Well basically," Tess said. "I was right this is the same monster that Nasedo told me about. He told me that the monster came around three-hundred years ago, to be more specific 1501."

"And look at this." Kyle said getting up and looking through the papers and taking out a few pictures. "This was a painting from the library."

There was a color picture of an old painting.

"This was dated 1551." Kyle said. "Look in the background." He pointed to the picture.

The painting had a picture of Roswell there were people walking and talking wearing old clothes and then all the way in the back so small you could barely see their was a clown. The Clown to be specific.

"The same artist painted this." Tess said. She had taken out a laptop while they had been talking and then she opened a file.

The file opened and a close-up of the monster appeared on the screen.

"He died later after he painted it." Kyle said. "The same way the kid from school did."

"Tess," Liz said. "Did this guy paint anything else?"

"Yeah." Tess said getting up and showing her on the computer.

"But what about the three finger, five finger thing?" Alex asked.

"Well apparently he lost them when he came down to earth in various fights and things. Now back to what I was saying-" Kyle said.

"Wait how do you know all this?" Michael asked.

"I've been helping Tess." Kyle said simply. "Now if you don't mind I did alot of research and I'm very proud of everything I found out so put up or shut up."

"Put up?" Isabel asked.

"He means if you have any info you can come foward." Tess said her and Liz still looking at the screen.

"Now like I was saying. Look at this other picture we found about a hundred years ago." Kyle took showed another picture.

This time it was of a sign that said: ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO. Next to the sign was the clown (much nicer looking) on a unicycle entertaining a group of children.

"This thing crash landed here and hasn't left since." Maria said.

"Oh my god!" Liz and Tess said at the same time.

"Ok people!" Liz said to everyone in the resturant. "Time to go!"

"But I'm still eating here." Said a customer.

"Well then take it." Liz said "It's on the house."

Everyone started getting up and leaving.

"People you don't have to go home, but you got to get the hell out of here!" Liz yelled. "Thank you. Thank you!" Liz said as the last person left.

"What is this about?" Isabel asked.

"Look at this." Tess said as she took sheets of paper and put paintings on them by passing her hand over the papers.

As Tess finished them she handed them to Liz who layed them down on the floor.

Tess finished the last one and said "These were all painted in between that town painting and his death."

All the paintings were twisted and turned to the middle.

It looked as if the monsters face had been drawn but painted over in some spots to create the number 5.

"What does this mean?" Maria said.

"I don't know." Michael said putting his arm around her. "But it can't be good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while. But don't worry I'm going to update as much as I can, now especially as I have a phone were I can write it on. If only I could post too I would marry this phone. Well anyways I've been gone so long that all my stuff is gone. Man I really hope I didn't have anything in here. Well I promise to update soon and I will try for this week but thanks to FCRAP (don't ask) I might not be able to so...if I don't have it in 2 weeks at max then you all can stop reviewing (not really. please don't). Speaking of which don't forget to review. **

**Later, **

**RoswellJunkie**

* * *

"Come on we have to go." Kyle said to Tess as they sat in the library. "The library's about to close."

"One second." Tess said not looking at him.

Kyle sighed and sat down. For the past half an hour she had refused to leave coming up with a lame excuse each time. His father had talked to him once about this.

"She's never actually had a father. Who knows how she deals with anger or fear." His father had said. "We just have to show her by example."

"You're not the only one you know." Kyle said.

"Huh?" She asked confused still not looking up.

"All of us are scared." Kyle said. "And just because you're partly alien doesn't mean you can't feel things. And if you do you have to deal with them."

"I just can't go back there until I fix this." Tess said.

No one knew about her past with the creature and if they did they weren't letting on. Or maybe they were doing that to be nice to her. Maybe that's what friends do. She thought. Because she honestly had no idea.

"You're not a queen anymore Tess. It isn't your responsibility to take care of us." Kyle said. "Come on let's go get a hotel room to stay in"

* * *

"Can you please not stare at me like that?" Maria asked.

"Humph." Was Michael's response.

"I understand that you are worried but you can't watch me all the time." Maria said.

"Maria." He sighed.

"What, Michael?" Maria asked annoyed.

"Look I know that I don't...well the thing is...OK this is hard." Michael said obviously frustrated. "I know that I really don't say this enough but I...love you Maria and I won't ever let anything happen to you, as long as I can stop it-"

Maria smiled and put her hands on top of his. She wasn't about to stop his confession.

"-and I would die just to keep you safe. So please just let me do what I do because I won't let anything happen to you, but you have to let me do this the way I do." Michael finally finished.

"I love you too." Maria said. "And I love it when you do things your way AS long as you don't get out of control so just don't over do anything."

"So do you agree to stay here, so I can watch you all the time." He said.

She sighed. "Fine."

He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

"Are you sure your okay?" Isabel asked Alex.

"For the millionth time yes." Alex said.

"Good." Isabel said and leaned over to kiss him. "I'm going to be back in a second." She walked into the kitchen and got a glass and put it under the facet before she felt drowsy.

"You must be joking." It said. "This is what you have nightmares about." Isabel turned around and saw Alex.

Was she dreaming or was Alex? Who was the monster after this time? Her? Or was he going to try to kill Alex again.

"It's a little double header." It said. Then it stabbed her in the stomach. She screamed and he twisted it around.

Alex ran and jumped It to the ground.

It disappeared and Alex ran over and brought her up so she was laying on top of his bended legs.

Suddenly it was like they reversed roles Alex was hurt and Isabel was hurt.

Whose dream was this? Isabel thought. Hers or Alex's and which one of them was hurt?

* * *

**Ok promise to do my best not to leave all of you hanging. So don't forget to review. I don't care if you tell me you can't stand it but just REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Later,**

**RoswellJunkie**


End file.
